Sleeper Cell
by Jessie Sanders
Summary: A sleeper cell refers to a cell, or isolated grouping of sleeper agents that belong to an intelligence network or organization. The cell sleeps lies dormant inside a target population until it receives orders or decides to act. OC
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own the Thunderbirds, Though Jessie Tracy is my own character. This is my first fic so please let me know what you think. Thanks and enjoy XD

_"I'm singing in the rain, singing in the rain" _

_"Gordon I swear to God if you keep singing your not going to be giving Dad any grandchildren." Jessie growled through her helmet communicator._ _She heard her brother's laugh as they reapplied the mender to the dam wall._

_"I'd like to see you try little sister, however if you have a request I'll be happy to take it." Gordon replied. She grinded her teeth_

_"How about 'Shut the fu-"_

_"Stop horsing around you two and finish the job." Scott ordered._

_"Sir Yes Sir" Gordon mocked._

_Jessie rolled her eyes as Scott began ripping into Gordon for his attitude. Suddenly she felt herself jerk in the air, she looked up at Thunderbird Two concerned. 'God I hate using these stupid wires'. Seeing nothing wrong she returned her attention to Gordon who was finishing up with the temporary seal for the leak in the dam._

_"Think of the bright side Jessie, we're clean" _

_"No we're wet and stuck 100 feet in the air with a nice breeze, we're not getting clean Gordo we're getting pneumonia."_

_"See now your just being negative." Gordon said. Jessie was ignoring him when she felt her wire jerk again. Her gasp caught Gordon's attention. _

_"What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Jessie didn't answer still looking up, Gordon quickly shined his flashlight in that direction. He saw what the problem was immediately. Jessie's wire was beginning to unravel. _

_"Oh God. Virgil! Jessie's wire's unraveling you need to get us on the ground now!" Both Virgil and Scott's voice began to crowd over the radios making it impossible to hear what was going on. Jessie watched as her wire began to unravel more. She vaguely heard Gordon shouting at their brothers_

_"No fucking way. Shit!" Jessie jerked head to her brother seeing his horrified expression. She looked up seeing his wire unraveling as well. _

_"Virgil you got to get us on the –"_

_"God Damn it someone tell me what's-"_

_"I can't land the trees are too high-"_

_Jessie listened to her brothers arguing as her and Gordon's wires unraveled to one thin piece._

_"Gordon" She screamed as her wire snapped. She could see Gordon's eye's widening in horror as he reached out for her; he caught a hold of her wrist. But just as she jerked to a stop Gordon's wire failed as well. Jessie could hear Scott and Virgil screaming both her and Gordon's names as she fell through the air. The fall seemed to last forever before she impacted the ground._

"NO!!!!!" Jessie screamed as she shot out of her bed only to collapse on the floor with a thud. She lay there in pain, trying to control her breathing as she became more alert of her surroundings. A nightmare, that's all it was, however her left side was letting her know there was more truth to it then she wanted to believe.

It had been a week since the "accident" as her family called it. No one on Tracy Island was handling the situation very well at all. Never had any of their equipment failed and Jeff Tracy was on a rampage to find out what could have caused the accident. Brains spent most of his time in the labs examining the broken wires and equipment trying to find answers for her father. Scott was in full mother hen mood and it seemed he was there every time she turned around. Virgil had been hiding from Jessie and Gordon, in fact the last time she saw Virgil was when she woke up in the Infirmary a day after the fall. John was calling her daily checking up on everyone while biting at the bit to come down to Earth for a while so he could help out. Gordon was stuck in his bed since he fractured his back and was ordered to _complete_ bed rest for several weeks; the poor boy was bored to tears. Not that Jessie could say much she was having a hell of a time just trying to move around with both her left leg and wrist broken along with 6 of her ribs. However she pitied Kyrano and Ohana who had the fun job of trying to make sure everyone was eating and sleeping. That family needed a raise with all the tempers and harsh words they had to hear the last week. As for Alan, well no one was wanting to tell the rash blonde what had happened so as far as he knew everything was just fine at home, Jessie wondered when that shit would hit the fan. In all honesty life at the beautiful Tracy Island was getting tenser and tenser by the moment.

FABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFAB

Jessie brushed a lock of auburn hair away from Gordon's face. Today had been a good day, the pain had been bearable and it wasn't until nightfall that Gordon needed a pain reliever.

"Hey Half-pint." Scott greeted as he rested his hands on her shoulders, feeling the tense muscles.

"Hi Scott."

"How's he doing?" Jessie sighed and leaned against her eldest brother.

"Better. I just gave him some Vicodin so he's not feeling much." She answered.

"What about you? You should be resting too. Your leg won't heal if you keep using it." She gave him a small smile,

"I'm fine. Besides Gordon needs me here." Scott snorted causing Jessie to narrow her eyes.

"If Gordon knew you were hanging around his room watching him sleep instead of taking care of yourself he would be pissed." He argued.

"Regardless, my position in this organization is the medical officer. Gordon's care is _my _responsibility." She felt Scott tense up and walk around so he could face her. His dark blue eyes flashed with anger and annoyance.

"Well as your field commander in this organization let me remind you that even though you are the 'medical officer' that does not mean you put everyone else's health in front of yours! Do you understand me!?" Jessie pursed her lips and gave him a tight nod. Scott stared at her for a second before he reached down and scooped her up into his arms. Jessie yelped in surprise.

"Scott! Put me down!" She yelled as her brother carried her out of Gordon's room.

"Stop yelling in my ear, I can hear you just fine and no, I'm not going to put you down." Scott replied. He laughed as Jessie growled at his answer. Scott walked past his younger brother Virgil as he headed towards Jessie's bedroom. Raising an eyebrow at his siblings and shaking his head, Virgil went ahead of them and opened the door.

"Thanks Virgil. Now Gordon is out for the night, so it's your turn to get some rest." Scott said as he laid Jessie down on her bed. Jessie crossed her arms and glared at him. Scott returned the look for several minutes they just stared at each other.

"No" Scott sighed and sat down in the bed next to her.

"Why?" Jessie continued to glare at him.

"Talk to me Half-pint"

"I'm not tired-"

"Horseshit. Your eyes are bloodshot with bags under them and if you were standing up and I poked you, you would fall on your ass." Jessie looked at him slightly amused.

"Well yeah Scott, I have a broken leg, my balance is going to be off." She stated.

"Don't change the subject. You're afraid to fall asleep, why?"

"I'm not afraid of sleeping. I just don't want to. I'll sleep when I feel like it." She snapped once again defensive. Scott stretched out beside his sister, watching her carefully.

"You know…you never could hide anything from me." Jessie snorted before giving him a small smile. Scott gathered her up, holding Jessie close.

"That's because your nosy." She whispered. Scott ignored her

"Your having nightmares." He stated. He already knew the answer, but was slightly relieved when he felt her nod against his chest.

"Talking about it might help."

"I know" Scott gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"Talk to me sweetheart." Jessie grew quiet and gently played with the buttons in her eldest brothers shirt. Scott allowed her time to gather he thoughts.

"We fell…we should have died. Every medical text I have read state that at that height you're basically getting a body. But somehow Gordon and I…we should have died," She took a shaky breath

"I keep dreaming of it. I remember seeing Gordon's eye's widen in fear as the wires snapped, and him trying to reach for me. I remember hearing Virgil yell in the communicators and impacting the ground, Gordon's cry and…the pain," Jessie gave a sob, finally breaking down

" I remember thinking that the dam was going to break before help could arrive and how was anyone going to explain this to Alan or to Dad," She clung to Scott, who was holding her tightly, running his hand through her hair soothingly

"And I remember looking for Gordon, seeing him laying so still, his chest barely moving. I wanted to scream but all I could was pray and beg whatever deity that existed not to take him like they did Mom."

"Oh Sweetie-"

"-Please Scott I don't want to sleep. I don't want to see it anymore." Jessie begged as she looked up at him. A small cough caused both Scott and Jessie to look towards the sound. Virgil gave them a small smile.

"What if you didn't dream, Jess"

Jessie shook her head at the syringe in his hand as Virgil walked towards them.

"I need to be awake in case Gordon needs me, I have to take care of him."

"I'll look after Gordon, don't worry." Virgil replied as he injected her with the sedative.

"Who's going to take care of you?" she asked drowsily. Virgil's head snapped up, startled. Fighting the drug, Jessie stared at him.

"I will Jessie. You just sleep." Scott whispered. She gave him a weak nod before closing her eyes. He smiled at her lovingly before looking at his younger brother. Virgil just sat, staring at Jessie, holding her hand.

"Virgil?" Scott shifted allowing Jessie to lie on her own. He placed a hand on top of the younger boys. Virgil looked at him briefly before turning his attention back to their sister. But it only took that brief moment where their eyes met for Scott to understand what was going on.

"Oh Virgil, this is not your fault. Gordon and Jessie are fine." Virgil shook his head

"I dropped them Scott…_I_ dropped them." Virgil's voice was tight with barely contained emotion. Scott sighed before giving his brother's shoulder a shake.

"You did not drop them. Their wires failed, that is not your fault."

"But why did the wires break, Scott. That has never happened before. Maybe something I did-" Scott shook his head.

"Stop it, Virg. I don't know what happened but your guilt isn't helping anyone and no one blames you. As for the wires, Brains is working on that?"

Frustrated Virgil stood up and quickly walked to the doorway only pausing briefly.

"I blame me," he whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN**: I do not own the Thunderbirds. Sorry I had to repost this but did something screwy to it so I had to fix it.

I also made a cover for this story on this website:

http://chara-san. it out and let me know what you think, and don't forget to REVIEW!!! XD

Brains stood in the doorway of Jeff's office watching his employer. Jeff was standing by the window overlooking the compound; he was clutching a picture frame tightly. Jeff watched Virgil as he left the house in a hurry, running towards the beach, he sighed.

"M-Mr. Tracy?" Brains asked. Jeff turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes Brains?"

"Sir, I f-finished with the t-tests."

"That's great Brains. What did you find?" Jeff asked as he sat down at his desk. He set down the picture frame revealing it to be of his children when they were young. Brains remained standing shifting nervously. Jeff continued to stare at him patiently.

"S-sir I'm not sure h-how to tell you this b-but the accident w-wasn't a a-accident."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it a-appears that the b-break in the wires was not n-natural." Jeff frowned at Brains and stood up.

"Not natural?"

"There is a s-substance that I can't i-identify on the area of the b-break. It w-weakened the s-structure causing the w-wires to break." Jeff stared unbelieving at Brains as the man shifted nervously once more.

"Are you telling me that someone sabotaged the rescue wires."

"It a-appears that way Mr. Tracy." Brains handed Jeff the folder that contained his findings. Jeff flipped through it his face darkening with each page.

"This has to be wrong Brains." Brains shook his head.

"I r-redid the tests s-several times Mr. Tracy. The r-results were the s-same."

"Someone caused my _children_ to fall." Jeff turned away from Brains and looked out the windows.

"Do the tests again Brains. They have to be wrong."

fabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

_Beep beep beep_

Scott glared at the offensive device that woke him. His vid-phone showed that he had an incoming call from Thunderbird 5 and Scott was sorely tempted to ignore it and call his brother back later. He sighed because he knew that would result in a revenge that he would rather not think about. John maybe the quietist of the Tracy siblings but he sure as hell could be evil when you least expect it.

He decided to go the easy route.

"My God John someone better be dying. Its," He looked at his clock "0530 hrs in the morning." John smiled at his brother's sleepy greeting.

"I'm bored Scott and thought I would share the experience." Scott stared at his brother blinking owlishly.

"God I hate you." John laughed.

"No you don't you love me. Now wake up I want to know what's going on, on Tracy Island." Scott sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes.

"Honestly, I envy you and your peace and quiet. Between Dad spending all his time brooding in his office, Virgil's guilt tripping, Jessie breaking her own rules, and Gordon is bored and you know what that means." John raised an eyebrow, shaking his head.

"I think your overreacting. Now what's going on?" Scott snorted and stood. He began pacing in front of his vid-phone running his hand through his hair making it stand on end.

"Believe me when I tell you I'm not, John. I can honestly say that I haven't seen Dad longer than 10 minutes. However when I do, lets just say he's not the most pleasant person to deal with."

"Can you blame him? After what happened to the dynamic duo, how do you expect him to act?" Scott threw his hands up in frustration.

"I understand him being upset, John I get that, really. But he knows something. I tried talking to him last night, he was distracted and angry."

"I think what's making you angry is that whatever Dad does know he's not telling you and you, big brother, have issues about not being in the loop." John replied dryly smirking as Scott's face reddened slightly.

"That's not it at al-"

"So what were you babbling earlier about our siblings." Scott's shoulders slumped slightly in defeat as he rubbed his face. He looked out his balcony window watching as the sun began peaking over the horizon. John leaned forward staring at him concerned.

"Scott? Is something wrong with Gordon or Jessie? Some complication?" Scott looked back at his younger brother and shook his head.

"No, they're fine. Other than driving me crazy. Someone gave Gordon a damn bell that he keeps ringing. I swear I'm going to shove that thing down his throat. Jessie keeps walking around on her leg, despite the fact that its not healed. I understand that she is frustrated with the fact that she can't use crutches because of her broken wrist but she should know better."

"So overall the duo is acting like themselves. That doesn't explain the look of defeat, Scott. " Scott sighed and sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands.

"Virgil thinks it's his fault. Nothing I say to him seems to change his mind." John gave him a small smile.

"That's not your fault Scott. Virgil has always felt things strongly and with everything that's happened its not surprising that he feels guilty, just give him time." Scott shook his head.

"He gets worse everyday. Hardly anyone sees him and he won't even stay in the room with Jessie or Gordon any longer than he has to. I'm running out of ideas, Johnny."

"Just be there for him, Scott. Just be yourself and he'll realize that he is not at fault."

"I don't think it will be that simple." Scott answered giving John a tired smile. Scott took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"So Space case, anything interesting going on in the heavens." John glared at him briefly.

"Its quiet up here, Flyboy. Although I think Brains may need to take a look at the systems on the next personnel transfer." Scott's brow furrowed

"Brains? Why?"

"Something's up with the environmental controls. It's a little warm up here, but its bearable." Scott snorted

"That heap of junk you call a 'bird failing on you, little brother." John rolled his eyes.

"God you really need to grow up"

"I can't help it someone woke me up at the ass crack of dawn."

"I love you too Scott."

Fabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfabfab

Jessie peaked her head out of her room and looked both ways before deeming it was safe enough for her to venture out. Leaning heavily against the hallway wall, she limped towards Gordon's room. She almost made it.

"Mind telling me what your doing?" Jessie jumped in the air with a scream, whipping her head around to glare at Scott who despite the fact that he had scared his sister did not look happy.

"I'm checking on Gordon." She replied shortly. Scott scowled at her.

" I seem to remember discussing the fact that me and Virgil would take care of Gordon." Jessie opened her mouth to reply but Scott raised his hand cutting her off.

"No I don't want to hear it, your suppose to be in your bed Jessie"

"Jesus Scott. What the hell is up your ass?" Scott grabbed her arms making her face him.

"Your leg is not going to heal properly unless you take care of yourself yet every time I turn around your walking around on it." Jessie tried telling herself that her brother was stressed and concerned but she was sick of being mother hened and she was defiantly sick of Scott thinking he could tell her what to do.

"What the hell would you know about it? I'm an RN Scott, not some kid, I think I know what the hell I'm doing, so back off." Scott's eyes darkened and his face turned red.

"Are you sure about that because all I see is a spoiled brat, who can't take care of herself let alone anyone else." Jessie pulled herself out of his grip and stumbled away from him. Neither had noticed that their voices were getting louder or that they had gained an audience as Virgil watched them quietly from his bedroom doorway.

"Fuck You Scott!!" Jessie yelled. She turned away from him and limped towards Gordon's room.

"Don't you walk away from me when I'm talking to you damn it!" Scott reached out and grabbed her jerking her around to face him.

"See this is exactly what I'm talking about. You're just acting like a child-" Virgil stepped forward seeing that tempers were getting the best of his siblings.

"Scott maybe you should just let her go."

"- God you don't listen to anyone, if you want to be treated like an adult act like one."

"Your not my father I don't have to listen to you-"

"-You don't listen to anyone, that's the whole point!"

"Come on you guys, knock it off "Virgil stated loudly stepping next to them as they continued glaring at each other and arguing.

"Well by all means Scott when you have a certification in something other than being able to comfort someone when they die then you can tell me what to do when something like this happens again"

"You won't be using your fancy degree if you're permanently grounded."

"Stop It! You Are Both Acting Like Children!!" Virgil shouted to be heard. Jessie whipped her head in his direction

"Shut up Virgil. You have no room to talk. You can't even visit Gordon and the only time you even talked to me since last week was to drug me up last night. Kind of hard to make amends for dropping us that way isn't it." She spat out. Virgil gasped and took a quick step back as Jessie stared at him wide eyed.

"Oh God Virgil I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Virgil shook his head and retreated into his room shutting the door. Scott glared at his sister.

"Your not in control of yourself why would I let you take care of someone else." Jessie slapped Scott in the face.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Jeff demanded walking up to them.

"Nothing." Scott answered still staring at Jessie, who was now struggling to not cry.

"That did not look like nothing to me. I want to know what is going on and now Scott." Scott looked up to see his father staring at him intently.

"So would I. But nobody seems to want to be in a sharing mood, do they." Jeff frowned at his son.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know something and your not telling us. Damn it Dad I-we deserve to know what's going on. How can we do our jo-"

"Mr. Tracy, I'm sorry to interrupt but Mr. Alan is on the phone." Kyrano stated quietly as he joined the trio in the hall. Jeff nodded in his direction.

"Thank you Kyrano," He turned back to Scott ", as of now there is nothing that you need to know Scott. However we will talk about this later." And with that Jeff strode towards his office. Kyrano gave Scott and Jessie a bow before also leaving. Scott turned his attention back to his sister; she looked up to him tears filling her eyes.

"I have to do something, Scott, I can't just…I'm sorry," she covered her face with her hands and sobbed "Oh god Virgil." Scott pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head as she continued to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Thunderbirds

AN: Sorry for the long wait, stuff was going on at home and writing was put on hold for a while. However I am not sure if I'm going to keep going on this story not many people seem interested. Please let me know what you think if you think it sucks at least I know some one is looking at it. Thanks

FABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFAB

Jeff sat down heavily at his desk and tried to gain control over his emotions before he activated his vid phone. The only blessing he could find in this whole mess was that his youngest son was nowhere near Tracy Island right now and wasn't exposed to the atmosphere that was steadily getting worse. He wasn't entirely sure of what he walked in on earlier but whatever it was, his children were obviously not handling the present situation very well, not that Jeff blamed them. Taking a deep breath, Jeff pasted on a smile and activated the vid phone, Alan's face immediately popped up.

"Hey Alan, What can I do for you?" Alan smiled

"Oh nothing I was just bored and thought I would see how everything was going at home. It took you a while to answer, is everything okay?" Alan asked as his smile began to fade and concern started to show.

"Everything is fine. I had to deal with something first." Jeff quickly reassured. Alan just nodded though his concern remained.

"You guys have any recent rescues?" Jeff smiled. Alan always wanted to be in the loop on rescues enough so that sometimes he drove his older siblings crazy with all his questions.

"No son I am afraid as far as rescues go we haven't responded to any." Alan nodded

"That's kind of unusual isn't it dad the fact that you haven't gone on a rescue in like what a week?" Jeff's eyes narrowed as he realized what his youngest was doing.

" It can happen Alan." Alan snorted.

"Yeah if there was nothing actually happening, it's funny though because the news is reporting that the Thunderbirds are temporarily unavailable. So what's happening at home?" Jeff sighed

"Alan there is nothing you need to worry about. We've been having problems with some of the equipment, we'll be up and running soon." Alan just glared at his father, frustrated.

"Whatever. Look Dad I'll talk to you to later okay." Jeff sat up straight

"Alan did you need anything?" Alan rolled his eyes

"Nothing you need to worry about Dad." He answered as he cut the call. Jeff sank back into his chair.

"It might just be easier to tell him what is going on." Jeff turned to see Scott leaning against his doorway. Jeff took a deep breath and tried counting to ten. He did not need this now.

"We've had this discussion and we are not having it again. I will tell Alan when I think it is right." Scott stepped forward.

"Fine leave him out of it until it blows up in your face. But how about you tell _me_ what the hell is going on!" Jeff leapt out of his chair and strode towards Scott.

"You watch your tone. I will not be talked to that way." Jeff demanded angrily. For several minutes both men continued to stare at each other.

" I need to know Dad. How can I protect them, if I don't know what is going on? You always said that we were never to enter any situation blind. Yet here you are tying the blindfold."

"That's a bit overdramatic Scott, I have no idea what you are talking about. You already know everything about the…accident. There's nothing left to tell." Jeff reasoned trying to pacify his eldest, but Scott would not have it.

"God Dad how dumb do you think I am? You think I haven't noticed the changes in you! The fact that you look like complete shit and I know the past week has been hard on all of us, but this…Dad I know something is wrong, please just tell me so I can help." Scott argued. He was so tired of being left in the dark, so tired of trying to hold this family together while his father seemed to be battling something hidden. He was so tired of the tears and pain that seemed to be surrounding his younger siblings. It was his job as their older brother to take care of them, to take all the hurts away. How could he do that if he didn't know what really happened.

Jeff silently watched his son struggle to contain his frustration and anger. Scott looked haggard like he had aged many years in the last week. Maybe he had a point and Jeff trusted his eldest with many things. It was time that Scott knew what exactly happened to his younger siblings. Jeff sighed and looked at Scott. "Alright. Here's what we have so far…"

FABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFAB

"Do you have any tuna?" Gordon asked. Jessie glanced at her cards.

"Go fish."

"Dang it" Gordon reached for the pile of cards sitting on the table beside the bed. He watched his sister stare at the cards in her hand not really seeing them. Scott had helped her into his room thirty minutes ago and while Gordon had been trying to cheer her up he was running out of ideas.

"So there I was sitting in mud blowing bubbles when I stabbed Steve and found five dollars." Jessie's head snapped up, looking startled. Gordon started laughing.

"What did you say?" Gordon just gave her a smile.

"I said, you going to tell me what all the yelling was about earlier?" he asked. Jessie's face went blank and she returned her attention back to her cards.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Do you have any hammerhead sharks?" Gordon handed her a card.

"The hell you don't. When Scottie and you get into a fight volume is something that appears to be a foreign concept to both of you. So you want to try again?" he stated firmly. Jessie threw her cards down in disgust.

"That's cause Scott was in the military all they do is yell. Why the hell are we playing 'Go Fish', it's a child's game." Gordon snorted.

"So what's your excuse? And I happen to like 'Go Fish'…stop changing the subject."

"I have brothers it's a matter of survival and there is no subject to change." She stated as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"So you're saying that you don't have a reason for being a bitchy space cadet." Jessie glared at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Wow that's…eloquent, fish face."

"Now see I was being honest and you're just being mean." Gordon replied clutching his chest, pouting. Jessie relaxed giving Gordon a small smile.

"How's your back feeling this morning?" she asked. He rolled his eyes.

"I'll tell you what, brat, you tell me what happened outside my door and I'll let you play Nurse Ratched." Gordon reasoned. Jessie stared at her brother solemnly.

"Me and Scott had a fight that's all." She whispered. Gordon gave her a small nod and took hold of one of her hands.

"Okay well that's not anything new so why are you so upset and don't tell me your not, cause I can tell." Jessie sighed heavily and stared at their hands. He gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"I yelled at Virgil." Gordon blinked surprised.

"Hmm, yeah that's not really a first, so it really doesn't explain much." He replied watching as Jessie's eyes filled with tears.

"I told him that it was hard to make up for dropping us since he can't stand to be in the same room with us." She sobbed, laying her head down on Gordon's bed.

"Oh Jess…why would you say that? You don't believe it, do you?" Jessie looked up with tears streaming down her face and shook her head.

"No. I was just so mad at Scott…at everything and then Virgil suddenly pops up saying what I didn't want to hear," She gave another sob "I wanted him to hurt like I was…I didn't mean it. God Gordon I didn't mean it." Gordon brushed some of her tears away and gave her a small smile.

"Everyone has been feeling hurt and angry lately Jess. But I'm sure Virgil understands." Jessie shook her head slowly as she sobbed even harder.

"You didn't see his eyes Gordon. I tried to tell him I didn't mean it but he just walked away. He really believes it's his fault and now he thinks I blame him too."

FABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFAB

Virgil leaned against the balcony railing staring at the ocean surround them. Jessie blamed him. That was all he could think about. No matter what reassurances he tried to find in himself that this really wasn't his fault the fact remained that someone did believe he was responsible. Who would know more about whose fault it was then one of the injured parties?

Fucking Scott 'oh no one blames you Virgil' yeah right. He wondered what big brother thought of Jessie's statement. Was Scott surprised or did he already know what their sister had been feeling. When Virgil left the two he didn't hear any more yelling, though he heard the distinct sound of someone getting slapped and all money was on the eldest of the two being the recipient. Good Scott deserved to be bitch slapped and even though Virgil wished he could hit his older brother for lying to him, he knew Scott would never hit Jessie back.

Virgil clutched the railing tightly. Did Gordon think it was his fault, too? Jessie was right in that he could hardly stand to see them…to see their injuries that he caused. Especially Gordon, seeing him laying in bed, flat on his back…it reminded him of his Hydrofoil accident and that was a time Virgil couldn't handle to relive.

Could he have done something different? That thought plagued him. Could he have reached a clearing in time? Maybe he could have just crushed some trees to land? Or what if he pulled them back up, would they have been safe then? And the wires, they all did checks on their 'birds equipment. If the wires failed then Virgil must have missed something on the last check. But they hadn't used the wires recently there was no reason for them to be that worn down.

Virgil groaned and slid down to the floor, clutching his head. They could have died and it would have been Virgil's fault. He almost killed his younger siblings. No matter what anyone said to him he knew the truth and now he knew at least one other person on Tracy Island knew it was his fault. However that knowledge only made him feel worse.

FABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFABFAB

Scott stood ramrod with his fists clenched tightly.

"You're saying that someone sabotaged the rescue wires. That someone tried to kill one of us." Jeff nodded solemnly.

"I had Brains rerun the test, but the results were the same." Jeff replied as he watched his son started pacing around his office.

"We live on an island…Jesus Dad who the hell could…shit" Scott stopped as everything came together.

"Is this why you wouldn't tell me about the wires? You think it's one of u-"

"NO! I don't know who is doing this but I know you and the others are not involved. I just didn't want you to have to worry about it and I still don't, Scott. You focus on your siblings, let me worry about this." Jeff stated. Scott stopped and stared at his father.

"I think we should tell the others." Scott said. Jeff quickly shook his head.

"This stays between us right now at least until I find out more information."

"Dad…at least let me tell Virgil he blames himself for what happened. " Scott ran his hand through his hair feeling frustrated.

"I'll talk to Virgil. I don't want you to say anything to anyone. I mean that Scott. You tell no one." Jeff answered firmly. Scott opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted as the emergency alarm went off.

"Thunderbird 5 Alert. Thunderbird 5 Alert."


End file.
